Trapped!
by Ronabelles
Summary: Their date was doing well until they got inside the elevator and the power went out. klaine one shot


A/N: Just another Klaine fic. I literally dreamt about this, haha.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters. If I did, I'd make Blaine transfer to McKinley and make Chris Colfer stay on the show forever. XDD

Kurt heard a car's honk. He looked outside his window and saw his gorgeous boyfriend waiting for him to come down. He smiled then rummaged his closet for his favourite jacket because it was a bit chilly outside. He ran downstairs towards the living room where Burt was watching basketball. Kurt kissed his dad's cheek.

"I'm going out with Blaine today." Kurt said.

"Sure, but be careful, okay? Be home at exactly 8pm." Burt told him.

Kurt nodded and got out of their house, straight to Blaine. The two hugged, as if it had been a while since they've seen each other. Blaine opened the door for Kurt. Kurt gave him a peck on the cheek before going into the car. Blaine drove them to their favourite mall and the two decided to watch a movie first.

"Let's watch Harry Potter!" Kurt enthusiastically said.

"Babe, we've seen that thrice." Blaine told him.

"You're being unfair Blaine. When you wanted to see Harry Potter again for the second and third time I agreed. You literally got down on your knees, hugged my leg and begged to watch it. Now, I'm asking nicely and you're saying no." Kurt teased.

Blaine smiled. While Kurt was ranting, he was concentrating on the expressions Kurt was making. It was funny and at the same adorable. He loved it how Kurt raises his brow, how he rolls his eyes and how he grins after ranting.

"Fine. But for the record, I didn't go on my knees and begged. Stop exaggerating. It just took one kiss." Blaine said with a smirk.

Kurt hit Blaine's arm lightly. They bought the tickets, popcorn and then proceeded inside the cinema. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and intertwined his hand on Blaine's. Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's head.

"Oh my gosh, Fred's gonna die any moment now." Kurt whispered.

Blaine saw tears welling in Kurt's pretty blue eyes. He felt Kurt's grip on him become tighter. Kurt's tears finally fell when he saw Tonks and Lupin dead, holding each other's hands. Blaine wiped the tears off of Kurt's porcelain face.

"Babe, you watched this thrice already. You know when they'll hurt or die and yet you still cry." Blaine said.

"But it's so sad. It's the last Harry Potter movie and many characters died." Kurt said.

"You're just so adorable." Blaine complimented.

He kissed Kurt's cheek, making the taller boy smile.

Xoxoxo

Blaine and Kurt were walking hand in hand in the mall.

"Albus Severus is so cute. He has such lovely eyes." Kurt said, still not over the movie.

"You have lovely eyes, too." Blaine told him.

Kurt suddenly blushed. Blaine took Kurt to this Italian restaurant in the mall. Blaine had chicken lasagna alfredo while Kurt had spaghetti Bolognese. While they ate, Blaine updated Kurt about the Warblers and how much they miss him. They got a new canary, named him Pavarotti again and Blaine's taking care of it. He invited Kurt to his house to check out the new Pavarotti.

"I would love that." Kurt said as he took a mouthful of spaghetti.

There was sauce at the corner of Kurt's mouth. Blaine laughed.

"You eat like a child." Blaine said.

Kurt just looked at Blaine, clueless. Blaine stood up and leaned towards Kurt. He licked the sauce off of Kurt's lips. Kurt was surprised and embarrassed.

"You didn't have to do that. You should've just told me." Kurt told him, blushing.

"But I wanted to do that." Blaine said.

Kurt turned redder.

"So where do you want to go next?" Blaine asked as he paid their bill.

Kurt shrugged. Blaine's phone suddenly beeped. He received a text from Wes.

"It's Wes. He said that it's really raining outside. We should wait for it to stop before going home. It'll be dangerous driving in a heavy downpour." Blaine informed Kurt.

Kurt thought of a place interesting enough for them to hang out.

"Ooh, there's this gallery at the top floor. I really want to see it since I've never visited it before." Kurt enthusiastically said.

Kurt really has this passion for arts, be it in singing, dancing, performing on Broadway, writing poems or short stories and creating artsy stuff. Blaine agreed and started heading towards the escalator.

"Blaine, baby, didn't you hear me? Gallery's on the top floor. We're on the ground floor and it's like three storeys until the top floor. C'mon, let's take the elevator." Kurt said.

"What's wrong with taking the escalator? It helps us exercise. Don't be a lazy bone." Blaine told Kurt.

Kurt raised a brow and placed a hand on his hips. Blaine pulled Kurt towards the escalator but Kurt let go of Blaine's hand.

"You. Me. Elevator." Kurt strictly said and walked quickly to the elevator.

That tone of Kurt scared Blaine. He didn't want to argue with Kurt so he followed the taller guy. Kurt pressed the up arrow and they both waited for the elevator. Blaine stared at the floor numbers, lighting up indicating where the elevator is. Kurt looked at Blaine and frowned.

"Blaine, I'm sorry. I was completely being bitchy again." Kurt apologized.

He walked towards Blaine and gave him a hug. He broke the hug and gave Blaine a puzzled look.

"Are you okay? You're all stiff." Kurt asked.

Blaine simply nodded. The elevator doors opened. Kurt stepped in and Blaine hesitantly followed Kurt. Kurt pushed the button of the top floor. Blaine took a deep breath as he saw the elevator doors slowly closing. He convinced himself to think happy thoughts. He could feel his cold sweat. He was starting to feel light headed and he could hear his heart beating real fast. To make matters worse, the light suddenly turned off and they came to a sudden stop, just one floor below their destination. He looked at Kurt, hitting the open button but it wasn't working.

"Oh shoot, power must have gone out because of the bad weather." Kurt said.

Blaine nervously laughed.

"You look sick Blaine. You're sweating real hard." Kurt said with a frown.

Blaine sat on the corner of the elevator and hugged his knees.

"Blaine?" Kurt sat in front of Blaine.

Kurt was scared. He didn't know what was happening to his boyfriend.

"I'm claustrophobic." Blaine told Kurt with a fake smile.

Kurt gasped.

"Oh my gosh. What do I do? Are you gonna be okay? Are you super scared right now?" Kurt panicked.

"Hey, I'm the claustrophobic guy here. Stop panicking." Blaine managed to joke despite his situation.

Kurt looked at Blaine with sad eyes. If he'd only known Blaine was claustrophobic, then he would've stopped being bitchy and just follow Blaine on the damn escalator. Kurt felt guilty. He got his phone out to call his dad for help but the elevator had really bad reception.

"I'm sorry." Kurt whispered, tears building up in his eyes.

Blaine nodded. He suddenly felt dizzy. He was about to fall to the ground when Kurt caught his head. Kurt hugged Blaine tightly.

"It's gonna be alright. I'm here. Don't be scared." Kurt said.

"Don't... don't cry baby." Blaine weakly told Kurt.

Kurt nodded. He wiped his tears. He decided to be strong for his boyfriend. He placed his hands on Blaine's face. Pretty blue eyes met hazel ones.

"Even out your breathing Blaine. Breathe in... Breathe out. Just look me in the eyes and forget where we are" Kurt said.

Kurt's treatment must have worked because Blaine eased and his breathing evened out. Blaine was just lost in the Kurt's eyes. Kurt started singing.

_Come stop your crying__  
><em>_It will be all right__  
><em>_Just take my hand__  
><em>_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you__  
><em>_From all around you__  
><em>_I will be here__  
><em>_Don't you cry_

Blaine held Kurt's hand tighter, his eyes never leaving Kurt's. Kurt's voice was really good and Blaine was calmed.

_For one so small,__  
><em>_You seem so strong__  
><em>_My arms will hold you__  
><em>_Keep you safe and warm__  
><em>_This bond between us__  
><em>_Can't be broken__  
><em>_I will be here__  
><em>_Don't you cry_

Blaine felt his eyes getting heavy. Kurt hugged the sleeping Blaine, letting Blaine's head rest on Kurt's neck. Kurt hummed the chorus as he carefully took his jacket off. He folded it and placed it on the floor. He carefully placed Blaine's head on it and then lay beside him. He looked at Blaine's beautiful face. He placed a kiss on Blaine's forehead and hugged him.

"I will be with you... always." Kurt whispered and fell asleep.

Xoxoxo

After a couple of hours, Blaine woke up. He found himself wrapped under Kurt's arms with Kurt's expensive jacket under his head, serving as a pillow. Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled. He seems to have forgotten his fear for enclosed spaces.

_* Just this moment, I'm not afraid of anything because you're with me* _Blaine thought.

All of a sudden, the elevator doors opened. Blaine saw the management people of the mall. They told him that they saw Blaine and Kurt enter the elevator before the power went out. They feared that the boys got stuck so they quickly tried to fix the power. Blaine woke Kurt up. Kurt rubbed his eyes and saw Blaine already feeling fine. He hugged Blaine tightly and showered his face with kisses. The two got out of the elevator and got to Blaine's car. It was almost midnight.

"Blaine? If you wouldn't mind, can you tell me why you're claustrophobic?" Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled and told his story but still keeping his eyes on the road.

"It was really my fault actually. Back when I was a kid, my cousins would come over and we'd play in our house. There was this dumb waiter in our house and there was this one time when I raced my cousin down for lunch. I thought that the dumb waiter would be a faster way to go downstairs and I'm small so I'll fit in perfectly but it was really old and halfway down, I got stuck. I stayed there for hours until my parents found a way to get me out. It's really silly." Blaine said.

Kurt kissed Blaine.

"Maybe I should take Psychology in college. I make a pretty good psychiatrist." Kurt said.

"Yeah, you really calmed me back there." Blaine said with a smile.

He was really thankful for Kurt and how he knows how to comfort him. They arrived at Kurt's house and his dad was waiting at the front yard, looking pissed. Kurt sighed and got out of the car. Burt pointed at his wrist, like saying, _it's way way past the time I've given you. _Blaine walked ahead of Kurt.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hummel but we got stuck inside the elevator at the mall." Blaine explained.

"It's true dad." Kurt said.

Burt's eyes softened and believed the boys. Burt went inside and told Kurt to make the goodbye quick. Kurt smiled at him then faced Blaine. He gave Blaine another tight hug.

"I love you Blaine Anderson. I'm sorry for the elevator thing." Kurt said.

"It's not your fault and I love you too, Kurt Hummel." Blaine replied.

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead.

"I'll see you after school tomorrow. I'll fetch you at McKinley." Blaine told him.

"Okay. No more elevators." Kurt said.

The two chuckled.


End file.
